ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mortal Kombat: Live Tour
Mortal Kombat: Live Tour was a martial art theatrical stage show featuring Mortal Kombat characters, sound, and laser light effects on stage. The plot was based on three fighters rescuing their friends and retrieving a magic amulet from the evil master of Outworld, Shao Kahn, in order to save the Earth. The show debuted at Radio City Music Hall in New York City on September 14, 1995, followed by a 200 city road trip into 1996. It replicated Mortal Kombat martial arts and video game moves on stage mixed with dancing and music. Lip synching were pre-recorded and used to demonstrate the official MK sound effects, though there was no graphic violence or Fatalities visible in the show. The audience participated by yelling "Run!" or "Kick him!" as part of the live action. Characters The following ''Mortal Kombat'' characters appeared in the show. *Baraka #1 — Ryan Watson *Baraka #2 — Allen Sandoval *Jax #1 — Hakim Alston *Jax #2 — Shah Alston *Jax #3 — Tyrone C. Wiggins *Johnny Cage #1 — Jeffrey D. Harris *Johnny Cage #2 — Brad Halstead *Johnny Cage #3 — Ted Nordblum *Johnny Cage #4 — Jeff Durbin *Johnny Cage #5 — Garry Waugh *Kabal — Tracy Fleming *Kano — Joseph "Eddie" Acavedo *Kano#2 — Mark Chemeleski *Nightwolf #1 — Jeffery D. Harris *Nightwolf #2 — Ted Nordblum *King Baraka — Percy Brown *Kitana #1 — Jennifer DeCosta *Kitana #2 — Lexi Alexander (credited as Lexi Mirai)Mortal Kombat: The Live Tour (1996) (V)http://www.keramcast.com/wp-content/podcasts/KeramCastEpisode9.mp3 *Liu Kang #1 — Carmichael Simon *Liu Kang #2 — Jon Valera *Liu Kang #3 — Allen Sandoval *Liu Kang #4 — Michael Li *Mileena — Jennifer DeCosta *Mileena #2 — Lexi Alexander (credited as Lexi Mirai) *Raiden — Garth Johnson *Scorpion #1 — Anthony Demarco *Scorpion #2 — Darius Wahrhaftig *Scorpion #3 — Drew MacIver *Shang Tsung #1 — Sidney S. Liufau *Shang Tsung #2 — James Kim *Shang Tsung #3 — Simon Kim *Shang Tsung #4 — Michael Li *Shang Tsung #5 — Jimim Kim *Shang Tsung #6 — Drew MacIver *Shao Kahn #1 — Jeffrey D. Harris *Shao Kahn #2 — Ted Nordblum *Sindel #1 — Eileen Weisinger *Sindel #2 — June Castro *Sonya #1 — Kerri Hoskins *Sonya #2 — Cathleen Ann Gardner *Sub Zero #1 — Ryan Watson *Sub Zero #2 — Darius Wahrhaftig *Sub Zero #3 — Drew MacIver Production The lasers were produced by Laser Fantasy International of Seattle and operated by Dave Haskell and Chris Thornberry. A medium frame Spectra Physics and a 40 watt laser scope were used along with a custom fiber system for these effects. It was produced in part by "David Fishof Presents". Hakim Alston (Jax) played an Outworld warrior who was defeated by Liu Kang (Robin Shou) in the original ''MK'' movie a year earlier. Fight coordinator Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa also appeared in the movie as Shang Tsung. Reception In 2011, 1UP.com featured the show in the article "The Top Ten Times Mortal Kombat Went Wrong" and GamesRadar ranked it as number one on the list of "most absurd Mortal Kombat offshoots".Chris Antista, The Top 7… Most absurd Mortal Kombat offshoots, GamesRadar, April 12, 2011. References External links *Mortal Kombat: The Live Tour on the IMDb *POP REVIEW; Heroes in Outworld, Fighting to Save the Earth, New York Times, September 16, 1995. Category:1995 plays Category:Midway video games Category:Touring theatre Category:Works based on Mortal Kombat